


In My Life, I'll Love You More

by loeyviosa



Series: Minimal Warm Project [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Domestic, Family Issues, Fluff, Light Angst, Light Smut, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyviosa/pseuds/loeyviosa
Summary: Paano kung magbunga ang one night stand ni Baekhyun with his ex? Ang bata nalang ba ang magiging dahilan ng ugnayan nila or it will be the start of something new?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Minimal Warm Project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045257
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	In My Life, I'll Love You More

**Author's Note:**

> to juls, thank you. this one is for you. i hope you'll like it. 
> 
> and again, thank you rin sa walang sawang pag-beta, miss @yureeeeestar!

One word: MASARAP. Or pwede ring dalawa — _ ang sarap sarap. _ After several weeks of going through hell kasi tambak ang paperworks, sa wakas ay na-approve na kanina, nakapag-unwind na rin si Baekhyun together with his colleagues at ang definition niya ng unwind ay mag-club.

Sayaw dito, kembot doon. He was swaying his hips kanina sa dance floor but after catching a glimpse of a tall guy, masyado nang mabilis ang pangyayari, he just found himself grinding his ass sa crotch nito.

Nagme-makeout lang naman sila ng nabingwit niya kanina habang sumasayaw. Bumaba ang halik nito sa leeg. Napakagat siya sa labi.

“Hmm..” 

Uhaw na uhaw ang ating bida. Sex-deprived siya. Hindi na niya matandaan kung kailan ang huli at huwag na raw pag-usapan pa. Hindi siya papayag na sumikat ang araw nang hindi naisusuko ang  _ perlas ng silanganan _ .

Dahil na rin sa tama ng alak, mas naging wild siya. Idiniin niya pa ang mukha ng lalaki sa leeg niya.

“Ahh, yes.” Patuloy naman ito sa pagkagat.

Hindi na alam ni Baekhyun kung paanong nangyari basta he found himself,  _ again,  _ sa kotse ng lalaki. Nang makalayo sa bar, huminto ito sa gilid at inusog palikod ang driver’s seat. That’s his cue naman para lumipat doon kaya agad niyang ipinagkasya ang sarili sa may ilalim ng manibela.

“Oh my gosh…bilis!” He exclaimed habang binababa ng lalaki ang pants na suot matapos niyang buksan ang zipper at walang anu-ano after it happened, the cock sprang free. Nagliwanag ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. It is what he wants! It is what he is craving! 

_ Finally. _

Kaagad niya itong sinubo. Napaungol ang lalaking ni hindi niya alam ang pangalan. ( _ Patawarin niyo po siya. _ )

He began bobbing his head up and down. The  _ stranger _ threw his head back because of too much pleasure. Baekhyun tried his best not to gag.  _ Omg. _ Ganun na ba talaga katagal since the last na halos hindi na niya kinakaya or talagang  _ malaki _ lang ang lalaking ito? 

_ Mega jackpot. _

Nagpatuloy si Baekhyun sa ginagawa. 

Ilang minuto rin sila doon. He bobbed his head once more as white hot liquid spurts from the slit of the stranger’s cock.

Baekhyun tried swallowing it but the stranger pulled him up, made him sit on the lap, and kissed his lips, their tongues fighting for dominance.

“You’re so masarap.” He says, brushing their lips together.

The stranger chuckles. Ang lalim ng boses. Napakunot ang noo ni Baekhyun as he lets go of the stranger’s lips and cups his face using his hands.

“May kamukha ka…” 

“Hm?” 

He shakes his head and smiles naughtily. “Yung makakasex ko mamaya.” 

That made the guy laugh at ibinalik na siya sa passenger seat.

“You sure?”

“Sure na sure!”

At ‘yun nga ang nangyari when they get into the guy’s condo unit.

Kasalukuyang nakakapit sa headboard ng kama si Baekhyun as the guy pounds into him.

Napapaungol na lang siya na lalong lumakas when the guy bends over para magdikit ang mga katawan nila at pinapak ang batok at likuran niya.

It was one of his wildest nights, if not really the wildest. 

He collapses after but before completely drifting off to sleep, he hears the guy mutter,  _ “I still love you.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning, nagising si Baekhyun na sobrang sakit ng ulo. He does his best to open his eyes at when he did, una niyang ginawa ay pagmasdan ang lugar na nasaan siya. 

_ Familiar _ . But one thing he is sure about is it is not his place.

Bumangon siya at saka lang napansin na nakasuot siya ng complete set of pajama pero hindi rin iyon sakaniya and he doesn’t remember himself to wear it last night.

_ How? _

He roamed his eyes around and his whole world stopped when his eyes landed on the guitar hanging on the wall.

Napatayo siya and a great strike of pain hit his head kasabay nang pag-alala sa lahat ng nangyari kagabi.

Napahawak siya sa bibig niya.

His friends… omg. He checked his phone at flooded ang inbox pati na rin ng missed calls. And the guy…  _ Mr. Stranger.  _ The guy he’s been calling  _ masarap! _

_ It is his… _

“Good morning!” 

Napalingon siya sa pinanggalingan ng boses sa likuran niya at nakompirma niya agad na tama ang alaala niya.

He just stood there like an idiot while his  _ ex-boyfriend _ was smiling, eyes staring at him full of emotions like the last time it laid on him, may dalang tray na puno ng pagkain.

“ _ Chanyeol… _ ”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hoy! Saan ka ba talaga nanggaling noong gabing ‘yon, ha? Hindi mo pa rin sasabihin?”

It’s been three days magmula noong umagang ‘yon sa condo ni Chanyeol at pangatlong araw na rin siyang hindi tinitigilan nito pero sa loob ng tatlong araw na ‘yon, hindi pa rin sinasabi ni Baekhyun sa mga kaibigan niya ang totoong nangyari. Ayaw niya lang magpaliwanag like kung alam naman pala niyang ex niya ‘yon, bakit tinuloy pa niya?

Sa totoo lang kasi ay hindi niya rin alam ang sagot.  _ Dala ng alak?  _ Kalokohan. Hindi naman nagkaka-amnesia ang taong lasing kundi tumatapang. Shet. So kung aaminin niyang ganun nga ang epekto, parang sinabi na rin niyang gusto niya ‘yung ginawa niya with Chanyeol.

No, hindi!

Napapadyak siya habang nakaupo sa office chair. Dagdag pa kasing nag-chat nanaman si Chanyeol.

_ Good morning. Sana MASARAP ang tulog mo. _

Walang good sa morning niya. Puro stress lang, dagdag pang nang-aasar si Chanyeol.

“Huy! Ano bang nangyayari sayo?” Ang tanong ni Jongdae nang magsimula siyang iuntog-untog ang sarili sa lamesa. “May tama ka na, Baekhyun.”

He slumped. Hindi maintindihan kung inaantok ba or naiiyak ang hitsura.

“Ayoko na. I need coffee.” He says at binitbit ang wallet. 

Mabuti nalang at walang pila sa elevator unlike kapag umaga. Nakababa siya agad at dumiretso na sa cafe na nasa kabilang building lang.

He brought his favorite iced caramel macchiato. He decided na mag-stay na muna ron pagkakuha ng order niya and browse on his phone at halos maibuga niya ang iniinom dahil kakasip niya lang mula sa straw nang pag-scroll down niya sa timeline niya sa Facebook ay nakita niya ang recent post ng kuya niya. Selfie iyon with no other than  _ Chanyeol _ at may caption pang,  _ “Missed this man. Buti naisipang dumalaw.” _

Wow?

Walang pagdadalawang isip, he immediately messaged his brother.

**Baekhyun Byun:** I didn’t you and my ex are close friends. When pa?

Nagreply naman ito kaagad.

**Baekbeom Byun:** Late ka sa balita. Btw, nagpaalam kasi siya rito kung pwede ka daw bang ligawan ulit. Alam mo namang botong-boto ang ermat at erpat kaya ihanda mo na ang matamis mong oo.

Nalukot ang mukha ni Baekhyun. Seryoso ba ang pamilya niya? Parang hindi nila nakita kung anong pinagdaanan niya nang mag-break sila ni Chanyeol mahigit isang taon ang nakalilipas. They were in a relationship for three years at ganon ganon nalang iyon  _ tinapon _ ni Chanyeol. Sa pagkakaalala nga niya ay galit pa si Baekbeom dito pero anong nangyari? Isang dalaw lang pala ang katapat nilang lahat. And even his dad? He couldn’t believe it.

Naisubsob niya nalang ang mukha sa mesa. Gusto niyang umiyak pero walang luhang lumalabas.

They are so unfair! At iyang Chanyeol na ‘yan. Leaving without any explanation? Tapos bigla-bigla nalang ulit susulpot sa buhay niya, ng pamilya niya na parang walang nangyari? 

_ The nerve! _

After a while, inayos ni Baekhyun ang sarili at tumayo na.

Hindi siya pwedeng ganito. He has to show Chanyeol na nakuha man nito muli ang loob ng mga magulang at kapatid niya, siya hinding-hindi.

_ Pero _ mukhang mali siya dahil tatlong linggo makalipas, kasama na rin doon ang walang sawang pangungulit ni Chanyeol, nakaramdam siya ng pagbabago sa sarili niya.

“Hindi kaya  _ buntis _ ka?” Ang tanong ng kaibigang si Jongdae.

Kagagaling lang muli ni Baekhyun sa banyo. Ilang araw na siyang hindi makapagtrabaho nang maayos. Nahihilo, naduduwal, nagiging mapili sa pagkain. Ayaw naman niyang magpatingin dahil sayang daw sa oras. Masyadong maraming kailangan tapusin for him to do that.

He gulped and clenched his fist. Naalala niya ang huling beses na makikipag- _ sex _ . He was so drunk. May mga bagay siyang natatandaan at meron ding mga hindi sigurado, kabilang na ron ay kung gumamit ba si Chanyeol ng condom or hindi.

_ Fuck _ .

He’s doomed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Ano? Anong resulta?” Ang tanong ni Jongdae.

Nasa pantry sila ngayon. It is breaktime at ang una nilang ginawa ay to buy PT. Naghintay si Jongdae sa pantry habang sinusunod ni Baekhyun ang procedure at ngayong nakabalik na siya ay hindi na mapakali ang kaibigan.

“Tinignan mo na ba?”

He shakes his head. “Not yet. Kinakabahan ako.”

“Pero kailangan mong tignan.” Ang sabi ni Jongdae. Alam na kasi nito ang nangyari. Sa kulit ba naman, Baekhyun gave in. Meron talagang power si Jongdae na mapagsalita ang isang tao. Syempre, naitanong ang iniiwasan ni Baekhyun na bakit nga ba itinuloy pa rin at wala siyang masabi. Hindi nalang sinagot and Jongdae being himself, sinabing gusto rin naman niya.

He took a deep breath at halos manlumo nang makita ang resulta.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I am pregnant.” Ang sabi niya kay Chanyeol.

He asked the latter to meet him sa isang restaurant hindi kalayuan sa trabaho niya. He is honestly thinking of not telling Chanyeol pero paano? Ni wala siyang idea kung paano magpalaki ng isang bata. Hindi niya kayang mag-isa.

Nanginginig ang kamay na nakapatong sa mesa, napaangat ang tingin niya nang hawakan iyon ni Chanyeol.

“Hindi kita iiwan, Baekhyun. Pananagutan ko  _ kayo. _ ”

Gusto itong sigawan ni Baekhyun. 

_ Sinungaling.  _ Sinabi na rin ‘yon ni Chanyeol noon pero anong nangyari? Iniwan pa rin siya. Sinaktan pa rin siya.

Kung pwede lang itaob niya ang mesa pero hindi naman siya ganong klase ng tao at isa pa, wala na siyang lakas para gawin ‘yon. 

Naiiyak nalang siya.

_ How could he be so careless? _

“Hindi naman kailangan pati ako kasali. Para sa bata nalang.” He says.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Ano nang plano mo? Anong sinabi mo sakaniya?” Jongdae asks through a phone call.

It is the weekend. Walang pasok. Mag-isa ngayon si Baekhyun sa apartment. Today was supposed to be his laundry day pero kahit ang magpunta sa shop ay hindi niya magawa dahil sa bigat ng pakiramdam. Isa pa ‘yan sa mga nagbago sakaniya, nagiging tamad siya.

“The truth. Also, he asked for my address and all abouts. Alam na niya kung saan ako nagtatrabaho, oras ng pasok at uwi ko.” Naupo siya sa sofa. “I can’t say no. I need his help. Hindi lang naman ako ‘yung gumawa dito sa bata. I am not strong enough para itago ‘to sakaniya kahit pa gusto ko.”

“I think you did the right thing naman,” Jongdae says, “but… are you sure ang bata nalang ang magiging dahilan ng ugnayan niyo? How about your lingering feelings, Baekhyun?”

He frowns. “Lingering feelings? I told you. I am over him!”

“You sound too defensive.” Pang-aasar ni Jongdae. 

He was about to make sagot pa when the doorbell rang. “Sandali. May delivery yata ako.”

“Shopee or Lazada nanaman ‘yan. Sige na nga. Babangon na rin ako at baka matalakan pa.”

Nagpaalam na sila sa isa’t-isa bago ibinaba ang tawag. Sumilip naman si Baekhyun mula sa bintana pero wala siyang nakita kaya he decided na lumabas and he was taken aback nang salubungin siya ng  _ ama ng dinadala niya  _ na may dalang mga pagkain.

Hindi pala Shopee. Food delivery pala, except that unang tingin palang ay hindi na niya gusto.

Kitang-kita mula sa plastic from the grocery. Fruits and veggies ang laman. 

_ Nakakaiyak. _

“What are you doing here?”

“Dinadalaw  _ kayo. _ ”

Nagsalubong ang kilay niya. “Hindi naman ako nagtext na may kailangan ako, ha?”

“Alam ko at alam ko ring kahit meron pa, hanggat kaya mo, hindi mo ako tatawagan kaya ito na. Dinalhan na kita.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol bago siya lagpasan.

Wala na siyang nagawa kundi sumunod nalang dito. Masyadong feel at home. Maliit lang ang place niya. Dumiretso si Chanyeol sa kusina at nagsimulang ayusin ang grocery items na pinamili.

“Since when did you learn how to buy groceries?” Pagmamaldita niya habang nakacross arms at nakasandal sa pader, pinapanood si Chanyeol dahil mukhang alam na alam nito kung anong gagawin.

Last time he remembers, burara si Chanyeol, walang alam sa gawaing bahay.

“Since I started living alone after my foster parents kicked me out.”

At dahil don, napatayo nang diretso si Baekhyun.

“Foster… foster parents?”

Saktong tapos na si Chanyeol maglagay sa ref niya. Sinara nito ang pinto bago siya hinarap.

“After college.” Ang sabi nito. “Inamin nila ‘yon sakin and they kicked me out. Apparently, my real mother died when I was still an infant at pinamigay ako ng tatay ko sa isang kaibigan, yung kinilala kong ama, bago siya makulong kasi napagbintangan. That friend and his wife adopted me at ayun nga, last year lang they decided to tell me para umalis na ako don. Napagtapos na nila ako. Kaya ko na raw mamuhay mag-isa.”

Hindi nakapagsalita si Baekhyun. Gulat na gulat siya. He didn’t know about it. Ngayon lang at hindi nakadagdag ang ngiti ni Chanyeol habang nagkukwento dahil kilalang-kilala ni Baekhyun ang ngiting ‘yon.

_ Hindi ‘yon totoo. _

“Is that…” Hindi niya akalaing ganito kaaga mauungkat ang dahilan pero bakit hindi pa ngayon kung naungkat naman na? “Is that the reason why you left?”

Nawala ang ngiti sa labi ni Chanyeol at napayuko ito. Alam na ni Baekhyun ang sagot.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you. Gulong-gulo ako ‘non. Hinanap ko ‘yung tatay ko pero wala na akong naabutan kasi he died in the cell. Ayaw kitang idamay. Nagrereview ka ‘non for boards.” Nanginig ang boses ni Chanyeol. Napatakip si Baekhyun sa bibig. “Alam kong madidistract ka kapag sinabi ko kaya instead of telling you, iniwan kita. Alam kong mali pero sa ganung paraan, alam ko ring hindi mo hahayaang masira lahat ng pinaghirapan mo para lang sa taong iniwan ka. Ginawa ko ‘yon kasi alam kong kahit mahirap, you’d still be motivated na ipakita sa lahat na you did it despite being hurt by the one you loved unlike kung dinamay kita sa problema ko, I know you’d neglect everything just to help me, just to make me feel that I am not alone at ayoko ‘yon. Ayokong uunahin mo ako, ‘yung taong problemado, bago ang sarili mo.” Namuo ang luha sa mata ni Chanyeol. 

He’s fucked up.

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun. I won’t ask for another chance kasi alam ko hindi ko ‘yon deserve. Gusto ko lang magpasalamat.” Huminga ito nang malalim. Malungkot na nakatingin si Baekhyun dito. “Salamat kasi sinabi mo ang tungkol sa  _ anak natin _ . Alam ko ring hindi ka naniwala noong sinabi kong hindi ko kayo iiwan at pababayaan kaya sana hayaan mo akong patunayan ‘yon.  _ Ayoko siyang matulad sakin. _ ”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kinagabihan, hindi makatulog si Baekhyun at mas lalo pang nagising ang diwa niya nang tawagan siya ni Chanyeol sa facetime.

He answers it.

“Hm?” 

Hindi niya alam ang sasabihin. Naging sobrang awkward kasi pagkatapos ng usapan nila kanina. Hindi niya alam kung niligtas ba siya ng biglaang pagtawag ng boss nito or hindi dahil naputol ang usapan nila.

Kanina, lahat ng galit na naipon ay tila nawala. Gustong-gusto niya itong yakapin pero hindi niya magawa.

_ Naduduwag siya.  _ Andon ‘yung takot na baka mawawala naman ito. Baka iwanan ulit siya,  _ sila.  _ Maaaring naiintindihan na niya pero hindi pa rin ganon kadali. Andon pa rin ang takot niya at ayaw niyang pasukin sa isang relasyon nang hindi pa buo muli ang tiwala niya.

Sana lang makapaghintay si Chanyeol. Oras ang kailangan ni Baekhyun.

“Just checking you up. Bakit gising ka pa?” Ang tanong nito.

“Hindi pa ako inaantok. Ikaw, why are you still up?”

“Kasi hindi ko pa  _ kayo _ naccheck.” Ang sagot ni Chanyeol. Tumatalon ang puso ni Baekhyun sa tuwing nagsasalita ito na parang andyan na ang baby nila.  _ Masarap sa pakiramdam.  _ “You sleep. Kakantahan ko kayo.”

He smiles and nods. Isinandal niya ang cellphone sa isang unan upang makita pa rin siya ni Chanyeol at pumikit na. Nakatagilid siya.

Nagsimula namang kumanta si Chanyeol.

_ But of all these friends and lovers _

_ There is no one compares with you _

_ And these memories lose their meaning _

_ When I think of love as something new _

_ Though I know I'll never lose affection _

_ For people and things that went before _

_ I know I'll often stop and think about them _

_ In my life, I'll love you more _

Hindi na muling binuksan pa ni Baekhyun ang mga mata kahit pa gising pa rin siya hanggang sa matapos.

He’s over Chanyeol?  _ Sinong niloko niya? _

Tahimik siyang lumuluha as his answer to the song lingers in his mind.

_ “I love you, too. Hang in there.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ After 6 months _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Asan ka na ba?” Ang tanong ng buntis.

Today is the day na malalaman na nila ang gender ni baby. Susunduin siya ngayon ni Chanyeol. After lunch ang schedule nila sa doctor. 

“Nasa labas na po,  _ kamahalan _ . Huwag nang mainit ang ulo.” Malambing na sagot ni Chanyeol.

Umirap si Baekhyun. Saktong may bumusina na sa labas. Dinampot na niya ang bag at nilock ang pinto ng apartment. Paglabas ng gate, sinalubong siya ng gwapong-gwapong si Chanyeol na nakashades pa.

“Taas ng araw, ha?” Sarcastic na sabi niya since makulimlim.

Chanyeol laughs at tinanggal ‘yon bago siya pagbuksan ng pinto. “Pinapatawa ka lang. Nakasimangot ka naman.”

“Ang tagal mo kasi.”

“Maaga po ako ng five minutes sa usapan natin,  _ kamahalan. _ ”

Hindi na sumagot si Baekhyun at sumakay nalang. He shakes his head habang umiikot si Chanyeol papuntang driver seat.

a

Magmula nang gabing kinantahan siya nito, naging maayos ang pakikitungo nila sa isa’t-isa. Naging mas sweet si Chanyeol, maalaga, and he started opening his heart, too. Walang pasabi pero naramdaman ni Chanyeol ‘yon. Hindi sila nito pinabayaan kahit pa madalas ay nagtataray si Baekhyun.  _ Pregnancy hormones. _ Dinadala nito ang mga cravings niya kahit pa minsan ay mahirap hanapin sa madaling araw dahil ganoong oras siya nagugutom. Si Chanyeol lang ang inutusang inaantok pero nakangiti pa ring dala ang mga pagkain.

Alam na rin ng mga magulang ni Baekhyun ang tungkol sa pagbubuntis niya. Ang sabi nga ni Papa Byun,  _ “Pambihira. Ang huli mong balita samin ay tungkol sa mga magulang mo, bakit ngayon magulang ka na rin?” _

Tinanggap naman siya ng mga ito. Andyan na, eh. Wala nang magagawa. Isa pa, tapos na rin naman sila sa pag-aaral at stable na sa mga trabaho. 

Basta isa lang ang tanging hiling ng mga Byun. Huwag nang ulitin ni Chanyeol ang ginawa noon. Kung sakaling magkakaproblema ay sabihin dahil ngayon,  _ hindi nalang silang dalawa. _

“Ready ka na?” Ang tanong ni Chanyeol nang nakahiga na si Baekhyun sa bed at lalagyan na ng gel ang tiyan.

Baekhyun nods. Hawak ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya. Mahigpit ang kapit niya rito.

“Yes.” He says.

Malamig sa pakiramdam ang gel pero parang nawala ang lahat ng iba niyang nararamdaman when the doctor smiled at the both of them and says, “Congratulations for having a little  _ prince. _ ”

Naluha nalang si Baekhyun. Nagkatinginan sila. Maski si Chanyeol ay naiiyak at sa sobrang tuwa at hindi napigilan ang sarili. Nahalikan siya nito sa labi. He kissed back.

Nang maglayo ang mga labi saka lang nila narealize kung ano ang nangyari but they just laugh it off.

“Thank you.  _ I love you both. _ ” Chanyeol says, nag-uumapaw ang pagmamahal.

Baekhyun smiles and nods, “ _**Yuan** and I love you too, daddy. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> short lang :-) the title is from the song chanyeol sang for baekhyun. In My Life by The Beatles 'cause it can both be a song for a lover and a father for his child.
> 
> thank you for reading! comments are highly appreciated. 
> 
> if you have any questions regarding the fic, feel free to ask me. tweet or dm @ ravencloey.
> 
> happy birthday, chanyeol! <3


End file.
